The promise of a disintegration
by MarieJ97
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que el tener dos padres famosos te hacen la vida más fácil. Daniel Krum podría responderles con una sonrisa torcida lo contrario. OS. OC/Rose W/Scorpius M. Ganador del reto de fics "¿Y quién eres tú?" del grupo Harry Potter: Desata tu imaginación.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING. UNO QUE OTRO ME PERTENECE A MI. **

_Dedicado a: Potch, Betty y Robles. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

**FIC GANADOR DEL RETO "¿Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ?" DEL GRUPO HARRY POTTER: DESATA TU IMAGINACIÓN.**

_Disfruten la lectura :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The promise of a **_**disintegration**_**.**

_Wonder why I'm so caught of guard when we kiss.__  
__Rather live my life in regret then do this.__  
__What happened to the love we both knew?__  
__We both chased._

Daniel la miró por un largo instante; admiró sus volubles labios rosas, sus pecas que adornaban su redondo rostro, sus ojos azules que brillaban al verlo y lo que más le gustaba de ella: su cabello rojo que siempre había traído al aire, viéndose más preciosa de lo que era.

Esa era su Rose. Por unos momentos, cuando la vio por primera vez en ese rato no la había reconocido, su pelo estaba recogido en un tenso moño mientras que sus labios estaban pintados de un triste rojo enmarcando su rostro con el traje de su trabajo en el departamento de Derecho; lo que siempre habían deseado para ella su madre y Scorpius. Su traje era gris y triste todo lo contrario a lo que eran sus suéteres de gatos, coloridos y alegres.

La mujer tenía en ese momento sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero Daniel estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar por una causa ya perdida así que sin decir nada más, se fue.

Prometiéndose salir de su vida para ya no lastimarse así mismo aún y cuando ella fue lo mejor que tuvo en su vida. 

.

.

.

Todo el mundo pensaba que el tener dos padres famosos te hacían la vida más fácil.

**Daniel Krum podría responderles con una sonrisa torcida lo contrario.**

Sus padres son Viktor e Isabelle Krum, famosos deportistas de Bulgaria -su padre era famoso internacionalmente-. Y eso le había costado no tener una infancia normal: vivió de las giras y durmiendo en hoteles; sus cumpleaños se las había pasado en los partidos de Quidditch de su madre y por supuesto: no había tenido ni un solo amigo.

Él mismo había alejado a cualquier persona que se le acercara con una sonrisa ya impregnada en su rostro y más si se veía a simple vista que la persona estaba nerviosa; sus padres imponían respeto por las duras facciones en sus rostros que Daniel heredó: un cabello negro que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos de igual color, tenía la quijada dura como si pareciese que estuviera enfadado todo el tiempo.

Su madre había planeado llevarlo a la mejor institución que tenía Bulgaria, Durmstrang pero la idea fue desechada por su padre que por alguna razón había insistido en que fuera a Hogwarts.

Y así fue como comenzó todo. 

.

.

.

La primera vez que vio a Rose Weasley fue cuando tuvo un pequeño accidente.. en el baño.

Eran los primeros días del primer curso y aún Daniel no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de habitación o de casa. Había quedado en Gryffindor para deleite de su padre quien se mostró muy entusiasmado por esa casa.

Así que en esos días, él iba pasando por un pasillo solitario cuando escucho un grito y después de haber entrado al baño -y darse cuenta que era de mujeres- vio como una pequeña pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo totalmente enfurruñada.

—¡Me asustaste Myrtle!—le gritó enfadada a la nada. Daniel no pudo evitar mirarla extrañada.

—¿Con quién hablas?—preguntó intentando parecer serio, la niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Con Myrtle La Llorona.

—¿Quién es..?

Y antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta, la fantasma salió del retrete de una cabina enfrente de ellos, riéndose como una loca. Daniel estaba tentado a irse corriendo y olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero por alguna razón algo le indicaba que tenía que quedarse ahí.

—Quien crees que soy, bobali..oh—se detuvo al mirarlo detenidamente y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro; después agarro una de sus coletas y empezó a moverlo coquetamente—. Mira, quien lo hubiera pensado.. Viktor Krum volvió a Hogwarts.

Daniel notó la mirada aún más enfurruñada de la niña en él y eso en cierto modo lo hizo sentir incómodo.

—Soy Daniel, su hijo.

La desilusión de Myrtle se vio rápidamente en su rostro.

—Debí pensarlo al ver a Rose—casi lo escupió antes de sacarles la lengua y nuevamente meterse a un retrete.

Un silencio embargaron los baños y se sentía la incomoda tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Porqué me miras así?—le preguntó ya harto de sus miradas; pensó que la niña bajaría la mirada avergonzada o sonrojada pero no. Lo observó directamente antes de contestar:

—El equipo de tu madre le gano al de mi tía Ginny la temporada pasada—empezó entrecerrando los ojos—. Hicieron que perdiera la temporada.

Daniel estuvo ahí y recordó como aplaudieron -como siempre- cuando entraba en acción la famosa Ginny Potter, ganadora de cinco Snitchs de Oro -premio que se les da cada año a los mejores jugadores- y diez veces ganadora de "la pareja más famosa deportista" de la revista Brujas.

—¿Y yo que tengo de culpa?—le preguntó hastiado—. Lo hicieron ellos, no yo.

Por alguna extraña razón, la pelirroja sonrió.

—_Exacto_.

Daniel no había entendido al instante hasta que vio su rostro; lucía ahora sonrojado cuando notó que él la miraba casi maravillado.

—Me llamo Rose—le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano. Rose no dijo sus apellidos y él la comprendía: se estaba presentando a sí misma, no a la imagen que venía cargando sobre sus hombros al igual que él.

Él sonrió lentamente, iluminando el rostro de Rose.

—Yo Daniel. 

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios años desde entonces, específicamente casi cinco años. Rose y Daniel se habían vuelto inseparables; no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo para detener lo que estaba creciendo dentro de ellos.

Excepto una sola persona: Scorpius Malfoy.

El rubio era amigo de los dos y de la familia Weasley desde el primer año; había establecido una gran amistad al instante con Albus Potter cuando se encontraron en el tren y habían olvidado las enemistades de sus familias.

Pero para desgracia de Daniel, Scorpius se fijo en Rose desde el momento en que la vio en el tren. Todos esos años hasta la fecha, el clan Weasley-Potter había intentado hasta el cansancio que ellos dos estuvieran juntos para que por fin, el rubio fuera de la familia.

Por alguna razón, Rose nunca se fijo en él. En el chico por el que todo Hogwarts moría a pesar de su pasado; el chico de los ojos grises enigmáticos, el del cabello rubio casi platinado, todo un príncipe.

Una razón que Daniel no había entendido.. hasta ahora. 

.

.

.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se acomodo más hacia él.

—Ya está haciendo más frío.

Daniel asintió dándole la palabra y apretando más fuerte su brazo donde lo tenía enroscado junto al de ella. Al voltear hacia Rose, sus cabellos le impedían su vista completa. La chica rió y él la sintió temblar.

—¿Vamos adentro? Te puedes resfriar.

Rose rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó mas a Daniel si se podía.

Los dos se encontraban recostados junto a un árbol mientras el viento frío del otoño acariciaba sus rostros. Cuando por unos momentos se estaban quedando casi adormilados, una voz irritada los interrumpió:

—A estas horas no pueden quedarse en los jardines.

—Déjanos en paz, Scorpius—soltó molesta Rose aún en el pecho del pelinegro.

Escucharon como el rubio se estaba volviendo impaciente y empezaba a zapatear; se le notaba furioso.

—No juegues conmigo y mi placa de Prefecto.

—El perfecto Prefecto—canturreó Daniel siendo después secundado por la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

—Rose—los interrumpió bruscamente y la pelirroja alzó una ceja—. ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

Cuando la chica se empezó a levantar junto a Daniel, habló:

—En privado—dijo Scorpius mirando fijamente al pelinegro esperando alguna réplica. Aunque los dos hicieron algunas muecas, Daniel se sentó nuevamente mientras Rose se dirigía al castillo junto a Scorpius.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que era el principio del fin? 

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que sea verdad.

Daniel miraba fijamente a su amiga mientras que ella estaba de espaldas.

Era su sexto año y había empezado de la peor manera: Por primera vez en toda la vida, Rose aceptó una cita de Scorpius.

Cuando Daniel se tuvo que enterar por voces de sus compañeros creía que realmente se iba a acabar su mundo. Odiaba la mirada de lástima con la que todos se dirigían a él. "Scorpius y Rose estaban destinados, se veía desde primer año" decían muchos.

¿De verdad fue tan ciego para no darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga? ¿Y si realmente Rose sintió todo eso por él?

No lo podía creer.

—Es verdad, Daniel—le contestó cortante aún sin voltear a verlo—. Voy a salir con él hoy.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Silencio, el más impoluto silencio embargó la Sala Común de Gryffindor a pesar de que era sábado y habían varios alumnos ahí.

— No sabía como decírtelo.

A Daniel casi le daba algo.

—¿No sabias como..? ¡Por Merlín Rosebud Rachel Weasley!

—¡No digas mi segundo nombre!—le chistó de inmediato.

El pelinegro casi sonreía; casi. La situación no lo ameritaba y aún la furia re burbujeaba dentro de él.

—Somos mejores amigos ¿Y no sabias como decírmelo?

Ellos se contaban todo.. Hasta ahora. Daniel no podía estar más dolido que nunca: había sido un año totalmente frustrante emocionalmente. Sus padres discutían más que nunca a tal grado que Sophie, su hermana pequeña pidió un traslado a Hogwarts junto a él.

—Daniel..no empieces—Rose sonaba cansina y cuando volteó hacia él, pudo notar que la pelirroja tenía sus labios pintados de rojo.. ¿Por qué rojo? Ella amaba sus labios rosas porque era la única de su familia que no los tenía, los había heredado de su madre Hermione.

—¿Tus labios..?

—Maduré Daniel—le dijo molesta aunque no pudo ocultar el brillo que cruzaron un momento por sus ojos—. Maduré este verano en donde no me mandaste ninguna carta.

"Con que ahí iba la cosa" pensó molesto.

—¿Saldrás con Scorpius para molestarme?—soltó sin ocultar su furia.

La pelirroja rió secamente.

—¿El famoso Daniel Krum no puede dejar de pensar en sí mismo?

Él lo miró como si le hubieran dado una cachetada; no le había dicho nada sobre sus padres para no preocuparla, ¡Hasta le había presentado a su hermana pequeña ahí, en Hogwarts! ¿Que no sospechaba nada?

—Haz lo que quieras, Rose.

No volvieron a hablarse en todo ese año.

Rose y Scorpius a los meses, se volvieron novios. 

.

.

.

Viktor e Isabelle Krum se divorciaron irremediablemente a principios de su séptimo año. Su madre se enteró que el segundo nombre de Sophie era del primer amor de su padre y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Sophie estaba apenas en su cuarto año cuando ocurrió todo eso; se sintió completamente culpable sobre el divorcio de sus padres y lloró a mares por eso.

Desde entonces, odiaba su segundo nombre: _Hermione_.

Mientras tanto, cuando veía a los hijos de cualquiera familia Weasley no podía ella evitar mirarlos mal y todo el mundo pensaba que lo hacía por despecho de Daniel.

Y eso hizo que se ganará el odio de varios Weasley.

—Que uses a tu pobre hermana como venganza es lo peor que pudiste hacer Krum—le dijo un día Scorpius junto a Albus. Era sabido que el chico Potter se moría hasta los huesos por los de su hermana y ahora que ella lo odiaba, -por una tontería- no pudo evitar por dentro sentirse bien.

Y aunque haya sido muy sonado el divorcio, Rose nunca habló con él.

Ni siquiera en la graduación.

Así que sin decirle nada más, la vio irse junto a su familia y agarrado de su mano se encontraba Scorpius. 

.

.

.

En ese momento, Daniel se encontraba limpiando el departamento que tenía en Paris cuando su hermana entró precipitadamente.

Ella tenía su cabello liso negro en una coleta y lucía su uniforme de mesera. Acababa de graduarse de Hogwarts y rápidamente se mudo con él; pero lo diferente que traía ese día era que tenía en su mano un periódico.

No pudo evitar que su corazón llorara de un dolor acostumbrado cuando lo leyó:

_¡SUENAN CAMPANAS DE BODA!_

_El famoso empresario Scorpius Malfoy por fin pidió la mano en matrimonio de Rosebud Weasley-Granger. La chica aceptó encantada y fue en..._

No pudo terminar de leer porque sus lágrimas impedían su lectura.

—Daniel—se escuchó la voz de Sophie quien lo miraba casi con dureza—. Ella ya hizo su vida; deberías hacer lo mismo.

Tal vez.

O tal vez no. 

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura de que es aquí?—le preguntó Daniel a Sophie cuando se encontraron con una mansión enfrente de ellos.

—Por supuesto, aquí viven Scorpius y Rose desde hace unos años.

Pero la mansión era enorme y lucía muy sombría por fuera. A Rose le encantaba lo colorido y lo pequeño; ella pensaba vivir en un pequeño departamento cuando se graduara de Hogwarts. Al parecer cambiaron mucho las cosas.

—¿Crees que me estará esperando?—preguntó intentando que la duda no apareciera en su voz. Sophie lo miró con cariño y asintió.

—Querrá ver a su amigo.

_Amigo_. La palabra le sonó amarga. ¿Amiga ella que lo había dejado en el momento que más lo necesitaba? ¿Amigos los Weasley que le dejaron de hablar cuando Rose se alejo de él? Él no conocía su verdadero significado. Y la razón de estar ahí, en ese momento tampoco la conocía. Solo quería verla.. Era lo único que sentía.

—¡Mira allá!—gritó Sophie con alegría.

Con los años, su hermana había superado la aberración que sentía por los Weasley pero no lo suficiente para dejar de odiar su segundo nombre y aceptar las citas de Albus Potter pero se aguantaba de ver a Rose solo por él.

—¡Sophie! ¡Hola!

La voz de Rose lo embargó por completo y la miró fijamente: lucía hermosa. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un fuerte moño mientras sus labios.. Estaban pintados de rojo.

Rose abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

—¡Cuanto sin verte!—le dijo mientras la apretaba fuertemente. Sophie rápidamente se soltó de su agarre con una sonrisa; Rose se aparecía en demasía a Hermione. Y en eso, Rose se fijó en Daniel—. Hola.

Él le dio una sonrisa—. Hola.

Y así, sin despedirse de Sophie, desaparecieron. 

.

.

.

—Y este es mi hotel—dijo apuntándolo.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿En dónde vives ahora?—le preguntó con curiosidad.

—En París, en un pequeño departamento..

Observó como a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? Escuché que estudiaste Derecho Mágico y ahora trabajas en ese departamento.

—Pues.. sí—dijo un tanto dudosa—. Scorpius y mi madre me insistieron en esa carrera.

Daniel frunció los labios en señal de desagrado; no le gustaba como iba la cosa.

—Yo estudié Artes—soltó, para ver la reacción de la pelirroja. En los tiempos en los que eran amigos, era lo que quería estudiar ella.

Rose tragó en grueso.

—¿Y.. Como fue?

Daniel sonrió—. Genial. Estudié en Paris porque..

—Lamento lo de tus padres—lo interrumpió ella. Notó que su mirada era dolida.

—Lo sé.

Era un silencio _casi_ agradable y empezaron a caminar hacia un parque enfrente del hotel. Cuando empezaron a adentrarse, el pelinegro dijo:

—Oí que te vas a casar con Scorpius.

La mujer sonrió levemente.

—Seré la señora Malfoy en un par de meses.

—¿Recuerdas cuando huías de él, en Hogwarts?—recordó con una sonrisa y sin querer, se fijó en los labios de ella.

Rose sonrió, casi esplendorosa.

—¡Por supuesto!—dijo y empezó a reír—. Oh, pero que benditos tiempos..

Cuando volteó hacia él, Daniel aún seguía mirando sus labios, casi deseoso de brincarse a ellos.

Y eso hizo. Agarró el rostro redondo de la pelirroja y los besó, como siempre había querido desde que la conoció. Los acarició y bebió de ellos; repartió besos por todo su rostro con un cariño desmedido y cuando empezaba a besar lánguidamente su cuello, ella lo paró.

Rose cerró sus ojos brillosos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—le preguntó quedamente—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida?

Daniel la miró desesperado.

—Él no es el amor de tu vida—dijo robándole un beso—. Siempre he sido yo. Y lo seré.—la besó nuevamente pero Rose lo paró pero ahora bruscamente.

—¡Daniel detente!—se paró y ahora lucía furiosa—. ¡Estoy comprometida!

—¡Pero no lo amas!—dijo ahora él parándose—. Te quiero Rose.

Pero al no oír respuesta de la pelirroja, se empezó a desesperar de verdad.

—No quiero a tu apellido, yo te quiero a ti. A tu cabello rojo suelto ¿recuerdas? De la risa que siempre me encantaba burlarme, tus suéteres coloridos de animales, tus leggings de formas extrañas. Amo a la pequeña niña que conocí por Myrtle La Llorona, amo a la chica que amaba hablar de arte y ahora aún amo a la mujer enfrente de mí.

Y al no oír respuesta nuevamente, sintió como su corazón se quebraba.

—Haz lo que quieras, Rose—dijo con dolor—. Solo elige sabiamente.

Y fue ahí cuando se fue... 

.

.

.

—Han pasado dos meses, Daniel. Hoy es la boda.

Lo sabía perfectamente.

Era duro ver como el mundo seguía girando aun cuando ya no quería seguir adelante. Ella había tenido dos ocasiones de elegirlo y en las dos no lo siguió.

Tal vez, ahora sí era hora de seguir adelante.

—Voy al trabajo, ¿eh? No me tardo nada—le dijo Sophie y así, se fue rápidamente, dispuesta a irse a esa hora para regresar temprano a consolarlo.

—No te preocupes—murmuró suavemente, aún sabiendo que no había nadie.

El hombre no lloró esa vez, solo se quedo quieto en su sillón, viendo la nada cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡No hay nadie!—gritó, fastidiado.

Y cuando empezaron a golpear la puerta, tuvo que ir dispuesto a golpear a quien estuviera afuera.

—Hola Daniel.

Era Rose. Lucía con su vestido de boda y era extremadamente lujoso; además de moderno. Su rostro lucía esperanzador aunque tenía su maquillaje arruinado pero para él aún era hermosa.

—Viniste—murmuró aún sin creerlo.

—Elegí sabiamente—dijo con una sonrisa; quitándose el labial con la mano y con la otra deshaciendo el moño de su cabello. **Sí, era Rose.**

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Daniel atrapó su cintura y la besó con todo el amor que tenía para darle mientras la pelirroja intentaba alcanzar sus botones del vestido.

Y es que a veces, no vale una promesa de desintegración de uno mismo.

Lie lie better next time,

stay on my side tonight

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :) Lo hice hace mucho tiempo para el desafío de fics y hasta ahorita me estoy animando a subirlo. Probablemente suba después la continuación de este OS, que se llamaría "The promise of an integration" y se tratará de Albus y Sophie.**

**En estos momentos, estoy ocupada para la actualización de Die in your arms :) Espero que les guste!**

**Para cualquier cosa, me pueden contactar:**

**En Facebook: Lily Jean M.**

**Ask: MarieJ97**

**Gracias por todo :)**

**MarieJ97 **


End file.
